What We Did
by sageXride
Summary: Iggy and Sage take yet another huge leap in their relationship, but this one leaves a huge impact on everyone.
1. Chapter 1

Sage's POV

Somebody wanna share some tips on how to raise a couple of nine year olds? Cause I have no idea how. Just last year in early June, Arseny and I were kidnapped. The white coats did an operation on him and gave him an artificial growth hormone that aged him to be nine years old. They also gave him a bit of lupine DNA. To make a long story short that lupine, or Eraser as we like to call it, part of him took over. Arseny ran away, but came back a few hours later with Caleb's daughter Sammy. Iggy and I have been raising the two of them since.

Today marked the one year anniversary of me and Iggy's relationship, and he had made some hotel reservations for today and tonight. Arseny and Sammy would stay home alone today; they could defend themselves if they needed to. Besides, the School hadn't bothered us for ages and Fang and Max would be close. They stopped going to school at the end of their freshman year, while Iggy and I stopped around the middle. The temperature was around forty something, which was cold for Arizona, but not for an Arizona winter I guess. It was almost December. November twenty ninth to be exact. Just a couple days ago our house was filled with relatives that Max didn't even know she had.

"Mom, how long will you and Dad be away?" asked Arseny, Sammy right by his side.

"We'll be back tomorrow. But while we're gone, be good for Max, Fang and Dr. Martinez okay?"

He nodded his head, shook his bangs out of his face, and took Sammy's hand. He led her back to the couch where they were watching a TV movie. I'm not really a fan of those, but right now I could care less. While I wasn't paying attention, Iggy snuck up on me from behind and picked me up, spun me around, then put me down and kissed the top of my head.

"You're in a good mood today," I said playfully.

"I'll be in an even better one tonight. Did you pack your stuff yet? We have to leave in about a half an hour."

Oops. Packing was the one thing I didn't do. In making sure Arseny and Sammy would be okay, I had forgotten to pack. I gave Iggy a quick hug, a kiss on the cheek, and darted upstairs. This was definitely not my favorite part of going somewhere, but it had to be done. Quickly I threw in a pair of dark skinnies, a band tee, and some other stuff including a toothbrush and a hairbrush. I zipped my backpack and went back downstairs. There, Iggy was waiting for me at the door.

"Alright," he called out to Max, "we're outta here. Bye!"

Immediately Arseny rushed into the front hall and wrapped his arms around my waist in a hug. Sammy was looking on nervously from around the corner. You could tell that she felt she didn't fit in. From around that same corner came Fang and Max. Dr. M. was at her office, but she knew we were leaving.

…

As we entered the doors of the hotel, I couldn't help but think how sweet Iggy'd been this past year. I mean, me with all my issues and such. I walked up to the lady at the front desk and gave her one of my best smiles. Not that I meant it.

"What do you want? How old are you, like, seventeen?"

Oh how I love the fact that all of us bird kids look older than what we really are. I'm actually fifteen.

"Um no I'm actually eighteen. I have a reservation under the name Martinez."

The lady rolled her eyes and looked up the name. Then she looked back at me and asked, "Martinez S and I?"

I nodded my head and she handed me the room key which was marked 323. Iggy came from wherever he was and pressed himself against me which made me jump a bit. After thanking the lady, we headed to the elevator and I pressed the button with the three on it.

"You know what I want?" asked Iggy as he traced the outline of my lips, my eyes, and my face.

"What do you want?" I asked innocently, thinking it was a legitimate question.

"You. I want you. I want to see you again. I want to hold you in my arms and never let you go. I want to feel your silky hair and soft skin. Want to bury my head in your hair and smell sweet strawberries. I want to please you. I want to make love to you and not feel guilty after we're done. I want to marry you. That's what I want," he said this while getting down on one knee and kneeling in front of me as the elevator stopped moving and the doors opened.

* * *

Ok guys...you know how it works...REVIEW TIME!!! This is my fourth entry in the Iggy/Sage series and I think my last. So, make this the most reviewed one!!! Thanks guys! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Iggy's POV**

I'd been waiting so long to ask that question. And now I'd done it. I'd heard the doors open, but I wasn't going anywhere until she gave me an answer. I was almost positive it'd be a yes, on account of the tears I felt hit my face.

"Iggy, there's nobody I'd rather be with than you. Of course I love you, of course I want to marry you," she said, her voice trembling. I got up and before holding her hand, slipped a little ring on it. It wasn't much, but I felt it was proper to get something. Sage was my everything, and I couldn't bear to live without her.

"Iggy, how're we gonna tell the flock about this? And what about Dr. Martinez? What do you think she'll say? We'll have to elope!"

I put my finger to her lips and said, "Listen, everything will take care of itself, I swear. But no matter what, we won't elope. That'd break Max's heart; to see that her flock members would take something as amazing and beautiful as marriage and keep it a secret. I'm sure the flock will accept it, and even if they don't, they'll learn to. Remember, you were pregnant with Arseny not too long ago and they accepted that." With that, I planted a kiss on her lips that confirmed what I'd just said. She violently kissed me back as I trailed my fingers down her body. Every inch of me knew this was wrong. "Wait, Sage, what if we held off until we were married? I mean, what could it hurt? We'll try it and if we can't hold to it, then whatever. But can we at least try to abstain for awhile?"

"Sure," she said. I could tell from her voice that Sage was smiling, which made me smile.

**Fang's POV**

I saw her first. The only reason Sage and Iggy even spoke was because of me. Without me prompting him, he wouldn't have mustered up the courage to even speak to her. She should be swooning over me, and Arseny should be my child. Not that I was jealous, I just, hated when I didn't get everything I wanted. Even if I only wanted it for a day, the only thing that mattered is that I wanted it. Max would kill me if she could read minds. Oh she'd throw me a strong left hook and knock me out. And you know what? I'd deserve every moment of the pain and every passing day with a bruise on my face. If Iggy knew, then that'd be worse. Never under estimate a blind guy; especially when he's a pyromaniac. Sage would be disappointed and probably pissed off. The whole flock would hate me.

"Fang, can we go to the movies? Please, because I'm like super bored and stuff and I, like, need something to do. Come on, please?" begged Nudge. She'd come out of nowhere, and as talkative as ever.

"Ask Max," I said so gloomily that I even surprised myself, never mind Nudge's surprised look on _her_ face.

She tilted her head to one side and said, "Okay…" and walked away. Did I really sound that bad that I'd scared Nudge away? Yikes! I got up from the couch and made my way upstairs to my room where I could be alone. Did wanting Sage seriously put me down this much? Sage is Iggy's girl, not mine. Max is mine. Or so I hope. We're not exactly official or anything, but…you know. I sat on my navy blue bed sheets and thought for a while. Maybe when they came back Sage and I could mess around. Just once, and we'd be done forever. At least, I _hoped_ we would.

_A/N: so I know its been forever since I've updated here…please don't hit me!!! I have a Fictionpress account that I have been working on, and I devote all of the free time I get to it. You should check it out; my pen is brokenXsilence there. Here's the link .com/u/698093/ .Well, I probably wont be back on here regularly until after New Year, again, I'm sorry guys. :( _


End file.
